


Back Seat

by WrongRemedy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blowjobs, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: I said: "Alexander 'Choke him down in the Uber' Hamilton"My best friend said: "George 'Knows better but look at that pretty mouth' Washington"I wrote a fic about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lets assume George's high-profile status means he's very professional about making sure he and his partners are both clean like, immediately upon the beginning of a relationship. By which I mean, lets pretend the lack of condom usage in this fic is safe, sane, and consensual in all respects, even though this is their first time.
> 
> This was written just before I went to sleep and was not beta'd so if there are spelling or grammar mistakes, please be gentle in pointing them out.

Alex absolutely and unequivocally had not planned on doing this tonight.

 _Go out on the third date_ , he’d thought when George had asked him. _Respect the fact that you both claimed you wanted to get to know each other for a while before you rushed into bed_ , he’d thought as he was getting ready.

 _Get on your knees and suck his dick on the way home since it’s such a long drive_ , he’d thought as soon as they were settled into the back seat of one of George’s cars.

There is a long list of things George isn’t pretentious about, Alex has learned, despite the fact that he has more money than any person that’s ever given Alex the time of day before. There is also a short list of things that he _is_ pretentious about; and keeping a driver on call and a host of luxery cars outfitted with tinted partitions is one of those things. Alex is intensely grateful for it as his baser insticts overtake him entirely and he slides out of his seat and into the floorboards approximately three seconds after they’ve pulled away from the curb outside the restarurant.

“Alexander, what—” George starts, confused, and Alex runs his hands up from George’s knees to his inner thighs, looking up at him and tilting his head. George’s breath hitches.

“I want to….” Alex trails off, the force of how _badly_ he wants to actually catching him off guard and making him feel like there are no words powerful enough to express it. He leans forward, nuzzles his face against the crotch of George’s suit pants, tries again. “I want to suck you off,” he manages. “Possibly worse than I’ve ever wanted to do anything, ever.”

It still doesn’t do the whole job of conveying how much he’s _aching_ to have George in his mouth, but it gets the point across, he thinks. One of George’s hands settles on the back of his head, threading into the hair underneath his ponytail. The other reaches down and fumbles at the clasp of his own belt, an inch away from Alex’s face.

“You’re sure?” George asks, voice breathy, even as he’s working to get himself out of his pants.

“God, completely,” Alex answers, flicking his tongue out to catch one of George’s fingertips while he waits for what he wants.

Alex doesn’t waste a second of time once George’s cock is in front of him; he sinks down immediately, takes the whole thing in one go – easier than he thought it would be only because George isn’t fully hard yet. He’s getting there quick, though, and Alex whines and swallows greedily around the length at the thought of how big he’s going to feel then.

“Oh…god,” George whispers above him. Alex has to fight not to smirk as he pulls back to let just the head of George’s dick rest on his tongue. He suckles at it like a lollipop for a little bit, runs his tongue over and around it in random patterns before taking the whole thing in again and actually going to work, leaving the teasing behind.

George’s grip on his hair tightens, and he pulls Alex off entirely. Alex makes a sad, affronted noise, and George shushes him.

“Can I take your hair down?” George asks, and Alex almost laughs.

“Jesus, yes. Listen, I know we haven’t talked about our, uh, _preferences_ in depth yet, but maybe now’s the time for a quick rundown. One: you can do absolutely anything you want to my hair. Take it down, put it up, _please_ pull it; you get the picture. Two: I like it rough. You look like you could fuck me up and I dig that. Do that if you want, I promise it won’t be too much. Three: You can totally get me messy. Anything more specific we can get into later, but I’d say that about covers it for now. So here, let me get this for you…”

Alex reaches up and yanks the ponytail holder out of his hair, shakes it loose and lets it fall to his shoulders. George is staring at him like he’s ready to devour him, and it makes Alex’s heart pound.

“Now, can I please, _please_ get back to trying to choke myself on your – frankly, gorgeous – cock?” he asks.

George doesn’t even answer verbally, just takes a handful of Alex’s hair and uses it to shove him back down, bucking his hips up as he goes so that Alex can’t help but gag a little. It’s glorious, is what it is, and it just gets even better when George starts talking.

“Want to choke on it, huh?” he asks, the edge of a growl in his voice as he pulls Alex up a little, controlling his pace. Alex “mmm’s” around him in agreement, looks up at him from under his lashes while George shoves him down again. “God, you feel so good,” he praises, and Alex preens. He blisses out for a while, just hangs on for the ride and tries to keep his breathing steady while George gives into it and facefucks him. It’s amazing, if he’s being honest. It’s everything he’s been craving since before he even met George, and that he’s been craving even more distinctly since the first time he laid eyes on this guy. He must get too far gone for George’s liking, though, because after a little bit George pulls him all the way off again and taps his dick against Alex’s bottom lip a few times.

“Talk to me,” George says, authority ringing clear in his voice even though his breathing is ragged. “You like having that dick down your throat, baby boy? Huh? You love choking on it for me like that?”

 _Jesus Christ_ , Alex thinks, blinking heavily. _Dude is filthy. I might be in love_.

George is looking at him pointedly, and Alex realizes he hasn’t actually answered yet. He swallows hard, feels the ache in his throat already, and decides to take a little bit of a calculated risk. Worst case scenario, George isn’t into it and tells him so. Best case scenario, he gets to go back to what he was doing with an added bonus. Alex goes for it.

“Yes,” he starts, hearing his own voice emerge from his throat sounding wrecked. “I love choking on your perfect cock, Daddy.”

Alex bites his lip after he says it, tries to look innocent and casual, like the name is something he can take or leave. He hopes his face isn’t betraying how hard his heart is pounding, how badly he wants George to run with this. He’s barely breathing waiting for the response. When it comes, Alex is sure he’s died and gone to heaven.

“You like Daddy’s big dick so much, you better get back to it, baby,” he says, eyes dark as night, hand gripping his hair again. Alex sinks back down to the root gratefully.

Unsurprisingly, it doesn’t take long after that for George to come, holding Alex in place and shooting down his throat, groaning “take it, take it for me, _fuck_ ,” as he does. Alex swallows nearly everything, but manages to disentangle himself from George’s grip in time to pull back and make sure some of it gets on his face, coating his lips and chin.

“What—” George pants, looking down at him, and Alex grins, swiping a finger through the mess on his face.

“Messy, I said, remember?” George nods and tucks himself back into his pants as Alex sucks his finger into his mouth, cleaning George’s come off of it. He’s planning to make a show of cleaning himself off, but George catches him by surprise, taking hold of his arms and hauling him up into the seat so he’s straddling George’s lap.

“You’re being an awfully greedy little thing,” George murmurs, catching Alex’s chin in one hand and leaning forward to swipe his tongue over Alex’s face, licking his own release off of Alex. “Didn’t Daddy give you enough when you were down there, hmm?”

Alex shudders, shifting against George’s lap at both the words and the action. His dick is screaming to be touched, straining against his pants and underwear, and he’s really hoping George is planning on taking pity on him and returning the favor in some way. He might actually die if he doesn’t.

“Something you want, Alexander?” George asks teasingly. Alex hates his full name in most contexts, but when George says it like that he can’t think of a single reason to dislike it. “You’re a smart boy,” George continues, “you should know what we say when we want something from somebody.”

“Please,” Alex gasps immediately, hips rutting forward against George without his permission. “Please, I want you to touch me, Daddy, please.”

He sounds desperate beyond belief and he doesn’t even care. George chuckles and mutters “such a good boy” into Alex’s neck as he undoes Alex’s pants and slides a hand inside. Alex throws his head back and groans, giving George even further access to suck a series of marks into his skin while he jerks him off, hand torturously slow and aided by Alex’s own steadily leaking pre-cum.

“I’m giving you what you asked for, sweetheart,” George says after a while, hand speeding up just enough to start drawing Alex towards the edge instead of keeping him balanced on it. “Is there something you’d like to say?”

“Thank you,” Alex practically sobs, and George tuts, shaking his head.

“That’s almost it,” George says, and Alex’s brain frantically scrambles to figure out what he could have said wrong in just two words. “But what have we decided my name is, hmm? What do you call me, sweet thing?”

 _Shit_ , Alex thinks. _I’m going to fucking die_.

“Thank you, Daddy,” he amends, and George’s hand starts working even faster in reward.

“ _That’s_ right,” George says, “Daddy gives you what you need.”

Alex can’t possibly be expected to hold out after that. He comes hard, slumping forward and burying his face against George’s shoulder, hips bucking forward helplessly until he’s spent. George removes his hand slowly from Alex’s pants, gives him time to get his breathing back under control before he nudges his shoulder forward as an encouragement for Alex to sit back up properly.

“Since you wanted to use that pretty little mouth to clean up so badly earlier…” George says softly, bringing his hand up to Alex’s mouth, covered in Alex’s come. “Come on, baby. Clean Daddy up, now.”

Alex sucks his come off each of George’s fingers in turn, then grips George’s one wrist in both of his own to hold his palm steady while he licks the rest of his hand clean. George’s other hand has settled at Alex’s side, his thumb rubbing little circles into Alex’s hipbone that are equal parts soothing and distracting. Once Alex is finished cleaning him off, that hand, too, drops to Alex’s waist, and Alex huffs a disbelieving laugh as he looks into George’s eyes.

“This might be a weird thing to say after…all of that,” Alex says, “but I’m not generally such a huge slut.”

George laughs loudly, and Alex rolls his eyes but grins.

“I believe you,” George says. “And if I’m being honest, I’m not mad that I apparently bring it out in you,” he adds with a wink.

“Yeah, well, I’d say don’t get used to it but I have a feeling I’m going to be down for pretty much anything when it comes to you, so. Just so you know.”

“I’m very, _very_ happy to hear that,” George says, tugging Alex forward into a kiss.

Alex sinks into it happily, and makes a mental note to listen to his inner voice more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me discussing Hamilton/In the Heights on tumblr @regards-to-abigail  
> Catch me discussing about a million other fandoms on tumblr @stutterstartle


End file.
